


Art in Motion, Slowed to a Stop

by snihplod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art Student AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Sort Of, blushy Suga, clueless daichi, flirty Suga, pushy nosy friends, tactile daichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snihplod/pseuds/snihplod
Summary: Suga and Daichi meet in college, as art students, cue some mutual pining and art shenanigans.DISCLAIMER: using a western college (read: US) experience because that's what I'm familiar with :'] Also I was not an art student in college so if there's something horribly inaccurate please feel free to let me knowInspired by @priintaniere (on tumblr)artwork and headcanonsFind me@snihplod/@beanwaitingforyaon tumblr





	Art in Motion, Slowed to a Stop

The large, open studio of Figure Study Drawing 101 was where they first met, between hoards of students taking the class for a general requirement. Sawamura Daichi had walked into this class expecting to hone his sketching and painting skills, and met instead students whose constructive criticism amounted to "that looks good, better than mine at least." Two weeks into the semester and it was already his least favorite class, despite being a fine arts major. He sighed when the professor announced the day's assignment and posted the partner list on the white board. Daichi walked over to table 3, hoping that his partner had at least shown up that day.

Even though he was studying animation, Sugawara Koushi's favorite class was rapidly becoming his one drawing class. It was an excellent break from staring at screens all day, and he enjoyed dabbling in lots of different mediums. In his morning class, he had gotten a little too carried away with his ceramics class, leaving him a bit late to his figure study class after grabbing a quick coffee. Brushing a few autumn leaves from his scarf, he ducked into the wide studio, mumbling an apologetic greeting to the professor. He was only a few minutes late. 

Daichi scowled, staring at his watch. It was one thing to be late for a lecture, but how could you be late for a class that required participation? He sighed as he pulled out a sketchbook, looking around the room to see if anyone else was missing a partner. Perhaps he could just join another group. The sound of a bag dropping to the floor next to him made him jump a bit in his chair. "Hi, I'm Sugawara Koushi! Sorry I'm late. I don't think we've worked together yet, right? What's today's assignment?" A thin, lanky boy plopped into the chair across him, brushing silvery hair from his face as he pulled out an identical sketchbook. 

"Uh, portrait drawing, 3/4 profile. I'm Sawamura Daichi." 

"Thanks, Sawamura-kun. You can call me Suga, by the way, everyone does. Do you want to do this one at a time or take turns?" He fished around his bag, pulling out a pencil case and swiping some clay off the back of his hand.

"How about turns, ten minutes each?" Finally, Daichi thought, someone who knows what they're doing. "Sawamura is fine, though. Is it okay if I sketch first?" Daichi watched Suga roll up his clay-splattered sleeves. 

"Sure, sure! Gives me a chance to catch a breather," Suga said. He rotated his chair to the 3/4 angle for the assignment and sipped his coffee. "Guess I shouldn't have stopped for coffee. I didn't realize how much time I spent in the pottery room." Daichi was starting to think there was more clay on his drawing partner than on whatever he was working on in his previous class. 

"Are you a ceramics major?" Daichi asked, beginning a rough pencil sketch.

"Nah, I'm doing animation. But I like trying new things and sketching has always been a hobby of mine." He grinned, one corner of his mouth lifting just a bit more than the other. It wasn't the first time someone had drawn him, but somehow Suga felt nervous, almost flustered, and he ran his mouth hoping to distract himself from the feeling. "What about you?"

"Fine Arts," he replied. Suga exclaimed how he hadn't met any fine arts majors yet, most art majors in his classes were design or animation. Daichi let Suga chatter, content to draw in silence. When they switched, Suga finally stopped talking, concentrating intently on his drawing. Daichi let his mind wander, planning dinner for the night, when his next shift at the bakery was, and when he had time to go to the gym. Absentmindedly, he snuck a glance at Suga, wondering how soft his hair was. 

He was actually quite pleasing to draw, thought Suga. Strong jawline, tousled ebony hair, and eyes that pierced through you, that could pull out your darkest secrets. Probably. Suga liked to attach stories to anything he drew, and that helped him build his animations and videos. He traced over a few lines, making the outline of Daichi's neck stronger, more pronounced. Glancing back up at Daichi, he grinned before turning back to his drawing. Just a tiny hint of stubble, he thought, right around the lips...

Suga shook his head, erasing a few lines. Not quite. 

They switched once more and Daichi couldn't help but notice again how fluffy Suga's hair looked. He wanted to reach out, ask if he could feel the texture, but chased the idea away and poured over his sketch instead. Running a hand over his head, he was in the middle of correcting a few lines when the professor called them to attention, asking for their work from that day. Daichi sighed, writing his name and class at the bottom and Suga did the same. 

"Hey, that wasn't so bad, right? Hopefully we can be partners again sometime. Here, I'll turn in your paper for you." Suga reached over to grab his drawing.

"Than-"

"Whoa this is good! Honestly this probably looks better than I do. Seriously, your lines are so defined, you made my eyebrows look sculpted and my hair doesn't look like I jumped out of bed this morning! If we had more time you could have rounded out these strokes over here and softening your shadows for more emphasis. Wait, what's this smudge on my cheek here?" Suga frowned, pointing at a small spot on the cheek of Daichi's sketch. 

"Ah, I forgot to mention, you have some clay on your face, hold on, I'll get it for you." Without thinking, Daichi reached over the table to swipe his thumb at the dab of clay on Suga's face. He wiped his hand on his jeans before realizing how very intimate the gesture was. Blushing, he started to apologize, but Suga beat him to it.

"Ahaha, thanks! I had no clue that was there," the words rushed out of his mouth. "I'll just turn these in and maybe see you around? Bye, Sawamura!" Suga quickly grabbed his things, handing the sketches to the professor before bolting out the door, winding his scarf tightly to hide the heat creeping up his neck. That was...unexpected, he thought. 

Daichi could've sworn he glimpsed Suga's ears tinged with red, but he was too busy trying to cool his own face to think much of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I wrote this like 6 months ago and some people have bugged me to put this here *coughstreamfamcough* so you can also find this on my haikyuu!! blog (if you've already read it there, this version might be a little (maybe a lot lol) different since it has gone through a brief edit)
> 
> ...there is...probably an end to this...eventually...maybe
> 
> Many thanks to Lock for coming up with the title!!! And Xey, Quinn, Bro, Momma for your support! 
> 
> Find me [@snihplod](http://snihplod.tumblr.com) / [ @beanwaitingforya](http://beanwaitingforya.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
